What Dreams Are Made Of 3
by TwilightAnimeGamer
Summary: The third installment of the series. Did Selphie and Riku get a divorce? What about Tifa? The future of the girls. How did Selphie and Riku raise them? How do their lives end up? All the questions are answered plus much more. Please Read and Review!
1. Separation or Not?

**You're still going to make me say it?! Alright fine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my OC's and the story line. Square Enix and Disney own the rest. **

**A/N: I was so evil for leaving Part 2 at the hanger I did, I'm sorry. I'll have to fix that. Plus I've revised Part 3 so please enjoy it. …**

Chapter 1: Separation or Not?

**Kiara's POV:**

It's been two weeks since Selphie left and she still hasn't some home. She won't even return Riku's calls either. The girls are also staying with Selphie at her dad's house so that means Riku takes care of me. That's what I wanted all along and yet something doesn't seem right. I went to the living room to see him staring out the window like he'd been doing the whole week. _What does he expect her to just drive up any minute?_ I thought.

"Riku?" I asked as I entered the room.

"Yes, Kiara?" he answered.

"Isn't Selphie coming back?" I asked. "She's been gone a long time."

"I know. I don't know when she's coming back." Riku told me.

"Is mommy ever coming back?" I asked him. Riku gave me a sad look, bent to my height and hugged me.

"You know she went to heaven. There's nothing I can do about that." he replied gently.

"I know. I just miss her." I told him sadly as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Kiara." He said as he wiped the tear from my face. "I wish I could do something about that."

"Will I ever see mommy again?" I asked.

"Someday I guess, but not for a long time." Riku answered softly.

"Why are you sad? You miss Selphie?" I asked.

"Yes I do." Riku sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I just blew up on her and I don't…" he trailed off. "I probably shouldn't have said anything. How about we go do something?"

"Riku, it's my fault." I sighed. I couldn't stand it. He really does love her and I messed everything up. It might be true that Selphie doesn't like me but I couldn't stand to see Riku like this.

"Kiara, no. Don't say that. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." He told me kindly.

"But it is." I answered. "I tried to get her to yell at me. I wanted you guys to fight so she'd leave."

For a moment Riku stood shocked. "Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Because I was being selfish. I wanted for you to take care of me because my mommy didn't like her either." I answered as I started to cry.

"Kiara…"

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him as I looked up at him.

**Riku's POV:**

"No, I'm a little disappointed but that's all. Kiara, what you did certainly wasn't right but it wasn't completely you're fault either." I told her. "I blew up on her. I said the wrong thing to her. It's my fault that she left."

"How long is she gonna stay gone?" Kiara asked. "Did I make you guys get a divorce?"

"No, Kiara. Selphie said it's just a separation, not a divorce. It's just a rough patch in our relationship. We had our arguments before too. This wasn't our first."

"When will she come back then?" Kiara asked. "I want to say I'm sorry to her face."

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Well we'll have to see. I'll call her to see what's up okay?" I asked.

"Okay." Kiara answered as she looked up with tears in her eyes.

I picked up the phone to call Selphie hoping she'd answer this time. After a couple rings someone picked up but didn't say anything. "Selphie?" I asked.

"Daddy!" I heard one of the girls exclaim on the other end.

"Hey, Masami. Is mommy around?" I asked.

"Uh huh. She here." she answered.

"Can I talk to her?"

"What's there to talk about?" I heard Selphie ask on the other end.

"Selphie." I stated softly slightly surprised.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Selphie, I'm sorry for what I said and—"

"You really hurt my feelings. Sorry isn't enough."

"I know sorry won't make up for what I said. I wish I could find a less cliché word for it but I am. Selphie, I love you. I feel stupid for blaming you and for what I said. I would like you to come home soon. I know I can't force you to but I really miss you." I said trying to convince her. She just sighed. "Please, Selphie. I love you more than anything and being separated like this really hurts." Still no answer. "I guess I'm glad I could at least hear your voice again. I hope you come home soon so we can be together again as a family. You and me and the girls."

"What about Kiara?" Selphie finally answered.

"Well she's included when I say the girls."

"What's that mean?" she asked surprised. "You know we don't get along."

"I know. That's actually another reason I'm calling. Kiara told me she wanted to apologize to you in person."

"Kiara said that?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah she told me that she was being selfish and that she only wanted me to look after her because Tifa didn't like you but that now she realizes it was wrong and she wants to apologize."

"Well I guess if she really said that then I'll have to consider it and we'll have to see how things go."

"Alright."

"One thing though. The girls are out with my dad right now. I can't just come home yet."

"Alright. We'll come there. We can just leave tonight and be there as soon as we can. Is that okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here then. Be careful."

"I will and I love you, Selphie."

"I love you too." She replied before she hung up.

After I hung up the phone Kiara and I went to the train station and left for Destiny Islands. When we got there I called a taxi and we got to Selphie's dad's house. As soon as I got out of the car Hitomi and Masami ran up to me and clung to my legs.

"Daddy!" they called happily.

"Hey girls. I thought you guys were out with grandpa." I smiled at them as I hugged them.

"We come back." Masami told me.

"I see that. What'd you do?" I asked them.

"We play at Chuckie E. Cheese!" Masami exclaimed. "We had lotsa fun!" she continued.

I looked up to see Selphie standing in the doorway. " That's nice." I smiled at them. "Can you girls go inside and let me talk to your mom?" I asked them. They nodded and ran inside. Kiara got out of the taxi and walked up beside me. "It's okay, Kiara." I told her as we walked up to Selphie. Selphie stepped aside and let us in the house. We sat down on the couch in the living room in silence for a while.

"Riku…" Selphie started. "I don't know what to say. The things you said really hurt me and the fact that you didn't believe me hurts even more. I have had some time to think and…"

"Selphie, I'm sorry. I—"

"Let me finish, Riku. I was saying that I was upset and I don't think that leaving was exactly the best idea. I've missed you too." She said as she took my hand.

"Me too and I understand why you left. I probably would've done the same thing if I were in your situation." I told her as I laced my fingers in hers.

**Selphie's POV:**

I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Selphie…" Kiara started softly. We both looked at her. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have made you yell at me."

"The truth is I lost control and yelled. It wasn't completely your fault." I told her.

"I tried to make you yell and I did. You're not a bad person and I shouldn't have tried to break up you and Riku." Kiara told me. "I really am sorry. I'm glad that you and Riku adopted me and I realized that I shouldn't complain. I should be happy for the good things I have and you're part of that. I mean I miss my mom but if I know that I won't see her again and I don't think I could have a better second mom."

"Thank you, Kiara." I smiled as she took her hand gently. "If you really mean that it means a lot to me."

"I do mean it. I'm sorry for everything." Kiara said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry that I messed everything up."

"Kiara…" I started as I got up and bent down in front of her on the couch. "You didn't mess up anything. Riku and I have had many arguments. It's a part of marriage, well life for that matter. If it hadn't been about this we would've argued over something else. It's just the way life is. And I'm glad we adopted you too. I'm happy to have three girls." I smiled at her and hugged her. Kiara hugged back.

"So you're gonna come back and it's okay for me to live with you guys?" Kiara asked after we broke apart.

"Yes." I answered with a smile.

"Good because Riku's been miserable without you." Kiara teased him.

I looked over at Riku and couldn't help but laugh. He blushed a little just like back in high school. I kissed him. "I was miserable without you too." I told him.

The girls came in and sat next to us. "You not mad at daddy anymore?" Masami asked.

We both smiled at her. "No I'm not. We're all going back home tomorrow."

"Kiara too?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes. Kiara too. We're all going to be a happy family." I told her as Riku and I hugged her and brought Kiara into the hug.

**A/N: So I fixed it. Selphie and the girls are back home. No separation. Plus Kiara apologized!! They're all gonna live together! Yay! I could end the story here but I've got a few things up my sleeve. I don't know how long part 3 will be anymore. I've actually kinda gotten back into this story. I guess that's because I finally got word on my laptop and I love it! Anyway please review and I'll have a new chapter out soon. Love you guys!**


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

**Please don't make me say it again! Why must you insist on making me repeat it so many times?! Okay, okay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's and the story line. Square Enix and Disney own the rest.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and now you can enjoy chapter 2. What's going to happen now you ask? Well you'll just have to read and find out.**

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Surprise**

_I wonder if Kiara did find Riku. I certainly hope she did. I can't believe I was in a coma for two years. Maybe that's a good thing because if the other gangs think I'm dead they won't come after me again._

As soon as I got out of the hospital I went to find out about Kiara. When I was leaving someone told me that they did some investigating and found that my daughter was put in an orphanage! I went straight there and walked in.

"Can I help you Miss?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Is there a Kiara Lockheart here? She'd be eight years old."

"One moment." The woman answered and looked through the records. "I'm sorry miss we did have a girl by that name a few weeks ago but she got adopted."

"Adopted?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, ma'am. Is there a problem?"

"I need you to tell me who adopted her."

"I'm sorry. I can't give out that information to just anyone."

"I'm the girl's birth mother." I told her.

"Really?" she asked disbelievingly. "Because my records say that her birth mother died in a car wreck two years ago."

"I didn't die. I was in a coma for the past two years." I tried to explain.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'll need proof." She told me.

I took out my wallet and found some pictures of Kiara when she was six. "Please tell me who adopted her." I begged. After a long time of explaining and showing her all the proof I possibly could she finally agreed to tell me.

"Riku and Selphie Aiawa adopted her about a month ago." She told me.

I breathed a discreet sigh of relief. _Riku did get her after all. I just wonder why it took him so long if she was only adopted a month ago. _"Thank you." I told the woman and then left the orphanage. _Now what do I do? I could call but I don't know if that would exactly be the best idea. Then there's finding out where they live and going there but that'd be a shock. Besides I have to make sure I have things in order before I go get her. I can't go back to my house because they had it sold. That means all my stuff is gone. _

* * *

_A month later and I've got a two bedroom apartment, a new car and a job. It's hard to get back on your feet after being in a coma for two years. Since everyone thought I was dead its been a shock to people that knew me. I can only imagine what its going to be like for Kiara to see me again. I looked up Riku in the phonebook and couldn't find him. I guess that means that he doesn't live on Destiny Islands anymore. I didn't think I'd ever get to find him until someone from school told me that he's living in Twilight Town with his wife and three daughters._ _Twilight Town. I have to go there. I just know that one of those daughters of his is Kiara. He did take care of her for me. _

I've decided the best way to see Kiara again is to go see Riku in person. If I called or had someone else go they wouldn't believe me. So I bought a train ticket to Twilight Town and found out that they still lived on the campus because Selphie was still in school. I got information on which apartment and went into the building. Apartment 201. I walked up to it and knocked.

**Riku's POV:**

"I'm out!" Kiara announced as she finished her phase and laid down her last card.

"Well at least I have my phase down." I stated as we picked up the cards to start again.

"I didn't. Now I'm a phase behind." Selphie said.

"That's the way the game goes." Kiara told her. "You never know you might get your phase next hand and Riku and I might not. Then we'll be even."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Selphie smiled as she shuffled the cards.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get that." I said as I stood up. I walked to the door and opened it. My jaw dropped slightly. I could swear Tifa was standing in front of me. _No way! She's… she can't be… Tifa?!_

"Hello, Riku." She greeted me.

"T-tifa?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, it's me. I know this is probably a shock but—"

"Probably a shock?!" I interrupted her. "Two years ago you were announced to be dead."

"I know and I'm sorry for just showing up like this but I didn't think there'd be any other way. If I called you probably wouldn't believe me unless I was actually here."

"You're right but still it's just... I don't know… what happened then?"

"I guess they found that I was barely alive because I was in a coma for the past two years. I only woke up a month ago." She explained.

"Okay." I stated. "This is weird."

"I know."

"Well I guess it's good you're alive though." I stated.

"Yeah. I'm glad I am too. I wish I could've been here sooner. The first thing I thought about when I woke up was Kiara."

"Riku, who is it?" Selphie asked from the other room.

"I'm sorry. I guess you should come in." I said as I stepped aside and let her in.

"Riku?!" Selphie called again. "Riku, who…?" she asked but stopped in her tracks when she saw who I'd been talking too.

"Tifa?!"

"Yeah. Sorry about the surprise."

"How…?" Selphie started to ask.

"Well…" Tifa started to explain again.

"You guys! C'mon. We're in the middle of a game!" Kiara called from the other room.

**Kiara's POV:**

I walked into the living room where Riku and Selphie left to and stood in shock. My eyes widened when I saw who they were talking to.

_Mommy? But Riku said she went to heaven. She said I wouldn't see her again for a long time. How is this possible?_

"Kiara." She stated softly.

"M-mommy?" I asked.

"Yes, Kiara. It's me." She said with a smile and came forward to hug me. I shied behind Riku. _This can't be her. She died when I was six. _"Kiara?" she questioned.

"Who are you? My mommy died when I was six!" I exclaimed.

She looked hurt. "I didn't die." She said softly. "I was in a coma. Do you know what that is?" she asked me.

"No."

"Come here, Kiara." Riku said as he gently took my hand and sat on the couch with me.

After a long talk they explained what a coma was and what exactly happened to my mommy.

"So you really are my mommy?"

"Yes." She smiled. I started to cry and hugged her. She hugged me back. "I missed you so much." She told me.

"I missed you too." I said softly.

**Riku's POV:**

After a while of Tifa and Kiara stopped hugging and Tifa started discussing the legality of the situation. As of right now Selphie and I are still the legal guardians of Kiara even though that Tifa was her birth mother. After a week of getting things in order we got all the paperwork and everything signed. Tifa was once again the legal guardian of Kiara. Today was the day that she was leaving to go and live with Tifa on Destiny Islands.

"See you, Riku. Thank you so much for taking care of Kiara for me."

"It was really no problem." I answered.

"Bye, Riku." Kiara said as she hugged me.

"Bye, Kiara." I answered and hugged her back.

"Will I still see you?" she asked.

"Eventually."

"How? Mommy said we going to Destiny Islands."

"Well as soon as Selphie finishes school we're moving back to Destiny Islands remember?"

"Okay, you still be my friend?" she asked.

"Always." I answered as I hugged her one last time.

"You be still be my friend too?" she asked Selphie.

"Of course." Selphie answered as she hugged her. Kiara then got in the car with Tifa and they drove off.

**A/N: So there you have it. Kiara got better and then Tifa showed up! Yay! What's next you ask? Well you'll just have to do me a little favor and click the lil purple button at the bottom of the page and leave me a nice lil review then I'll show you what's gonna happen next with the next chapter. No reviews no more chapters. Deal? Okay. Love you guys!**


End file.
